Decisions After Tartarus
by chobson-fics
Summary: Percy gets out of Tartarus and the doors of death are closed but he makes decisions that will change everyone's future, but will their futures be changed for the good?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy gets out of Tartarus and the doors of death are closed but he makes decisions that will change everyone's future, but will their futures be changed for the good?**

**first story so it's not that good and everyone's a bit ooc but whatever**

**pairings: Leo&Jason, Percy&Reyna, Piper&Annabeth, Nico&Rachel, Frank&Hazel**

The doors of death are opening! I've been in here for so long. There was a girl with me before. Annabeth I think is her name. I remember really loving her but now I'm not sure I'll ever be able to feel like that again. We got separated down here a while back. She found a tunnel while I was fighting a monster and her curiosity and need for knowledge got the better of her and she went in and got lost. I'm sure she's alive. The doors of death are open, after all. And even if they weren't she can defend herself better than anyone could for her- even with a broken ankle.

I go towards the opening doors. I see… I see her. The girl I love, the girl of my dreams. What is she doing here? I thought New Rome was off to destroy Camp Half-Blood. But it doesn't matter; Reyna came to help rescue me anyway.

I run to greet her but another girl yells my name and tackles me in a hug and kisses me but I pull back. "Get off me!" I shout and run to kiss Reyna. The girl who tackled me- Annabeth I now realize- looks confused and hurt but Reyna looks happy. Surprised, but happy. And that is all that matters to me.

Annabeth goes back into the line of people. I now stop to look at their faces. Nico looks confused, a look mirrored on everyone else's face. Hazel and Frank are so happy but they can't stop looking at my arm around Reyna's waist. Jason has Leo on his back. Apparently Leo had actually worked until he literally dropped and had to be carried down the rope ladder to the doors. Piper is comforting Annabeth and glaring at me in a way that makes me thank the gods that looks can't kill.

"So… what happened while I was in hell?" I ask

"I waited for you!" Annabeth screams, angry tears streaming down her face "how could you forget me for- for _her_?!"

"Annabeth…" Piper says "Annabeth, Tartarus must have fucked up his memories."

"She's right" Nico says "he doesn't want to not love you anymore, but he will never get those feelings back"

Reyna looks offended but she just holds her head high and pulls me closer to her.

"So how are we going to close the doors?" I askh

Nico looks behind his shoulder at a person I can't quite see and says "he will do it"

Nico pulls Octavian to the doors

"Camp Half-Blood won against New Rome and he took an oath to do the bidding of Chiron, _an oath to keep with a final breath"_

"Nico you're a genius!" I say

"I like to think so" says a familiar voice from the right of Nico, slightly behind Piper. I didn't notice until now, but Nico's arm is around a girl's waist… and in to the back pocket of her marker covered jeans. The girl has bright red hair cut short in a feminine boyish cut and shaved on one side. The look is surprising but it fits Rachel's face well

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" I say slowly in an impressed voice "I like the hair"

"Thanks. It was Piper's idea. She gives make-overs when she's stressed"

I smile at that. Still the same Rachel. The one who threw a hair brush at a titan. Apollo's crazy ass 16 year old oracle.

"Let's get to the ship then, shall we?" says Leo. Apparently he had woken up and we didn't even realize.

"Good idea" I say and take the lead towards the Argo II


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally 2 chapters but they were both pretty short so lucky you**

**Pairings: PercyxReyna, FrankxHazel, NicoxRachel, LeoxJason, PiperxAnnabeth**

Annabeth's POV

Nico kept reminding me he would be different but I didn't expect forgetting his feelings for me. I especially didn't expect any romance with Reyna. We got onto the ship and Piper announced that I was exhausted and needed rest desperately and that she was going down in my room with me. We went into my room and both lay down on the bed. I tried to keep strong but very soon I had dissolved into tears. Piper comforted me in exactly the right way.

"Did you feel like this when you and Jason broke up?" I ask

"For a little while, but I think I knew for a while that he was falling for someone else"

"And who would that be?"

She chuckles "can't you tell? They're together all the time, they just won't admit they like each other"

"But I haven't seen him alone with anyone but Leo recently..?" then I realize what she means "No! Leo and Jason?"

Now she laughs outright "but of course! They're so cute together! Didn't you see how Jason let Leo ride on his back today? No one gives a piggyback ride to a boy unless they're in a relationship- or want to be in a relationship- with him. Or at least not Jason."

We have to get them together! Both of them like each other so why won't they do anything about it! This is the twenty-first century. We can make our own decisions about whom we want to be with.

"You're right" piper said, sitting up a little to match my height. I hadn't even noticed I had slowly started to sit up. She looked me directly in the eye and said "we can choose who we want to be with" and kissed me full on the mouth. It surprised me first but then I kissed back and deepened the kiss. It was a wonderful kiss. Much better than the hurried, unreturned kiss with Percy at the doors.

"Maybe I'll get over Percy quicker than I thought."

Leo's POV

I had noticed small hints of Jason's feelings towards me but I thought it was probably just my emotions toying with me and stretching our friendship into something more. I decided to test it, no matter the consequences I had to know if I was imagining things. When he offered to let me sit on his back on the way down to the doors I accepted and when everyone had already gone down the ladder but we were still on deck I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. He gasped shortly.

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't know why I did that. Just forget it," I said, admittedly a little heart-broken

"No, no. I'm glad you did it" he said smiling widely with a bit of confusion in his eyes "let's talk about this later" he said as he began descending on a controlled gust of wind.

"Show off" I muttered, nodding off

But we didn't have time to 'talk about it later' for quite a while what with Percy practically throwing himself at Reyna.

"What happened while I was in Tartarus?" said the self-thrower

"What part do you want? War? Prophecy? Your friends? Camp half-blood? Your mom and Paul?" frank asked

"Well what happened with your frank? I have lots of time to learn about everything"

"I kept Leo from stealing hazel and killing me via burnt stick"

"What?" I asked, hearing my name and looking away from Jason's bright blue eyes

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Leo stealing me," said hazel "it seems he's found someone else to ogle at"

"What do you mean?" said both Percy and frank at the same time

Hazel looked at me and winked "not allowed to say" she replied vaguely

I blushed. She was right, of course, but she didn't have to come so close to giving it away.

"And trust me," she said, "He'll not burn that stick. If he does, he'll be getting my wrath" with that, she kissed frank, exactly like I had kissed Jason earlier today

"And I noticed you two have gotten quite friendly" Percy said to Rachel and Nico

Nico blushed a little but Rachel just smiled and said, "you have no fucking idea" which made Nico's blush deepen

"But what about the… relationship related… rules of being the oracle?" Percy asked awkwardly

"We find ways to get around that. Loopholes although that one particular rule does put a bit of a strain in the relationship." Now Nico's face was the color of his girlfriend's hair

"Mhmm" Percy said with a look that screamed TMI "and what about Annabeth?" he asked

"She… well she was spending a lot of her time looking for you and when you were finally found and you rejected her like that for Reyna, well that has to hurt her pretty badly."

Just then piper and Annabeth came through the hallway laughing and holding hands. When everyone suddenly went silent Annabeth looked a Percy (well really a little to the side of Percy, not wanting to see his green-blue eyes she loved) and said "Percy you can have Reyna. I'm over it." And looked directly into piper's eyes, communicating in a way none of us could understand. Apparently the conversation amounted to 'let's get food' because they went off to find some "cereal or something else to eat"

"Well nevermind then" said frank, obviously bewildered


	3. Chapter 3

Of course I noticed Leo and Jason! I don't know how you could not notice them. They constantly looked into each other's eyes and they get distracted with each other every time they're even in the same room. They play footsie under the table and they spend all of their time together. Jason stays up on the night shift to keep Leo company at the wheel. He helps with monsters and giants attacking the ship but he started to understand how things on the ship work because Leo had no one else to talk to about the workings of the Argo II. It's really cute and sometimes I try to especially quiet so I can see what they're doing. Like before they went to the doors and she was walking up the hall to the deck when I saw Leo getting on Jason's back. Apparently Leo thought no one was on the ship anymore because he leaned forward and kissed Jason on the cheek. He immediately apologized even though Jason seemed happy that Leo took action on his feelings. They agreed to talk about it later

So now I am trying to think of a way to let them be alone.

"Frank let's go show Percy the Athena Parthenos. He never got a chance to really look at it. Leo, Jason go make sure we're going in the right direction"

Jason sent me a 'thank you' look

Jason's POV

After hazel let me and Leo go to the deck alone I sat in Leo's chair and told him we should talk no while we had the chance

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Leo asked

"Well you're always hitting on every girl in sight" I replied calmly

"Just to get my mind off of you. And, you know, you're sitting in my chair. No one sits in my chair."

"Well I'm not going to move." I said. Then Leo did something I didn't expect: he sat on my lap

"Don't look so surprised, Sparky" he said as he leaned in towards me, his face now inches from mine and getting closer.

"I thought we were going to talk" I breathed, barely audible

"Later" he said right before our lips met

He was a great kisser, which surprised me because of how many times I've seen him get rejected. After a few minutes he straddled me and stopped for a breath, smiling and resumed after just a few seconds.

I didn't hear the footsteps but I did hear the badly suppressed squealing. Unfortunately we had to break off the kiss and Leo got off my lap.

Annabeth and Piper were jumping and smiling crazily about 15 feet from us


	4. Author's Note

**author's note: I s2g I didn't expect to go this long without updating, I just have a lot going on but I have a chapter started. I'm sorry school just started and before that I was a bit sick for a long time and throughout all of that I've had constant writers block for this story.**

**but..**

**I wrote a valdangelo one-shot and you should read that now if you haven't given up on me completely.**


End file.
